Home
by Fragments of Light
Summary: "Kami pulang." - dan keajaiban terjadi. -AR, P3P, ada unsur-unsur P4A.


"Kami pulang." Dan keajaiban terjadi. – AR.

_**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 © Atlus 2006 – 2011  
Home © Fragments of Light, 2014  
Fiksi ini dibuat dengan tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun.**_

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan manik safir gelap yang meneduhkan dan surai biru gelap dengan potongan pendek dan dibiarkan jatuh di depan mata kanannya itu berdiri di hadapan sang Kirijo. Sebuah senyuman tipis merekah di bibirnya sementara ia melepaskan headphone abu metalik yang sedari tadi menggantung di telinganya. Mitsuru Kirijo tidak dapat mempercayai sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini. Tidak mungkin…Ia seharusnya sudah _tidak ada. _Lima tahun lewat setelah kejadian yang sangat memedihkan hati itu, dan kini ia muncul – bagaikan bayang-bayang di masa lalu yang menghantuinya. Wanita eksekutif itu terdiam, tidak dapat berkata-kata…

_Apakah kau nyata?_

Koromaru menyalak garang. Si anjing putih itu tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru diendusnya atau apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Bau yang nostalgik itu menarik banyak kenangan dari dalam benaknya, dan Koromaru merasakan dadanya sakit dan pedih oleh kenangan-kenangan yang bermunculan dari dalam memorinya. Dari perspektifnya, seorang gadis muda dengan kristal rubi dan rambut semerah matanya disentuh aksen cokelat sepinggang, headphone merah membingkai lehernya. Di rambutnya terpasang jepit-jepit rambut yang membentuk numeral Romawi "XXII" – seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tidak menjejakkan kaki lagi di muka bumi ini. Koromaru merasakan bulunya berdiri sementara sang gadis membiarkan sebuah senyuman lebar menghampiri bibirnya, ini tidak nyata.

_Bagaikan bayang-bayang masa lalu menghantui kami, apakah ini upah atas dosa kami?_

"Tidak…tidak mungkin!"

Yukari menggeleng keras. Sepertinya hidup terlalu lama dengan Isis dan pilihan karirnya membuatnya berhalusinasi seperti ini. Tapi mana ada halusinasi senyata ini? Yukari mundur, menjauh dari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Bohong, bohong kalau ia ada. Sang aktris muda merasa bahwa dirinya telah disuguhi suatu situasi – luar biasa kejam jika memang sang pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak nyata, tetapi tidak pula masuk akal sehat jika ia memang _nyata._

_Memang hatiku tidak mau melepasmu pergi._

Ken Amada yang kini sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA itu melongo – tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Gadis yang sama dari lima tahun yang lalu bagaikan diproyeksikan dari benaknya – gesturnya, senyumannya yang cerah, ketangguhannya – tergambar jelas dalam wajahnya yang berbentuk berlian. Matanya yang rubi berkilat lembut ditimpa sinar matahari sore yang dipantulkan jendela-jendela kaca Gekkoukan, sementara senyuman merekah di bibirnya yang berwarna _pink _lembut. Semilir angin bertiup, kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran tertiup oleh angin bulan Maret yang masih dingin.

_Mataku sudah tidak bisa lagi kupercayai._

"Kau tidak nyata, sobat."

Junpei menggertakkan giginya, sambil membetulkan letak topinya. Tidak, ia tidak percaya kalau seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat yang sudah mati itu muncul lagi di hadapannya. Namun si pemuda manik safir gelap itu tidak bergeming, ekspresinya lembut dan senyuman melekat di bibirnya. Sahabatnya itu sama berartinya bagi Chidori – wanita yang dicintainya. Takdir itu kejam, pikir si atlet – lima tahun ia lewati dengan berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan _dia _namun kini ia berdiri, senyata dirinya.

_Realita atau mimpi, garis pemisah di antara mereka sudah terlalu tipis._

Mata Akihiko terfiksasi pada figur gadis di depannya. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia tidak bisa mempercayai penampakkan sosok di hadapannya ini. Namun cara kulitnya menyerap cahaya yang dipantulkan objek-objek di sekelilingnya, caranya ia berdiri dan tersenyum – terlalu nyata. Akihiko bahkan mengenali baju yang dikenakan si gadis – sweter wol berwarna oranye dengan syal kotak-kotak berwarna serupa, rok cokelat dengan stoking hitam dan sepatu but merah selutut, hal yang berbeda dari ingatannya hanya rambutnya – dulu diikat tinggi dan pendek, kini panjang sepinggang dan dibiarkan terurai. Ingin sekali si pemuda menggapainya, namun ia takut kalau-kalau sosok di depannya ini hanyalah ilusi.

_Kalau dirimu adalah ilusi, maka ini adalah permainan takdir paling kejam._

Elizabeth serasa berputar-putar dalam perjalanannya mencari si anak lelaki yang rela menukar hidupnya demi seluruh dunia itu. Ia sudah mendapatkan _Wild Card _atau kekuatan kosong, potensial tak terbatas yang dulu dimilikinya – dan Elizabeth selama ini mempercayai bahwa itu adalah hadiah dari si pemuda untuk melindunginya dalam perjalanan pencarian jati diri itu. Dan kini langkahnya terhenti, matanya menatap si pemuda. Elizabeth tidak dapat berpikir, tubuhnya serasa lumpuh. Apa yang dicarinya kini berada di depannya, namun ia takut untuk mengambilnya. Manik safir itu berbeda dengan apa yang ia ingat – dulu redup, kesan apatis terpancar dari tatapannya, namun kini sepasang mata itu berkilau lembut, seakan simpatik.

_Ketakutan yang luar biasa sudah mencengkram hatiku, aku seperti orang bodoh yang masuk dalam permainan perasaan._

"Ah…!"

Fuuka mengerjapkan mata dua, tiga kali. Fuuka memang mengetahui bahwa sosok di depannya ini tidak berbahaya dan tidak pula membawa niat buruk, namun sang gadis masih tidak mau percaya. _Evoker_nya sangat dekat dalam jangkauannya, dan ia bisa saja memanggil lagi Juno – tapi Fuuka tahu bahwa itu tidak perlu. Kalau takdir tidak mau membawa Shinjiro kembali, lalu kenapa dirinya…? Dan dari semua orang, kenapa dirinya? Kata-kata serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya, si gadis muda merasa ia tidak dapat berkata apapun.

_Di saat yang paling tidak kuduga, kau menampakkan diri di depanku._

Android wanita itu menyiagakan diri. Ia membidik – sama seperti yang ia lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu, sewaktu ia bersama dengan Ryoji. Namun sosok di depannya tidak bergeming – Aigis pun tidak bergeming, bahkan saat sosok di depannya adalah pemuda yang dahulu adalah seseorang yang ia berjanji akan ia lindungi – namun Aigis dilanda perasaan ragu. Ia bergeming. Sepasang kristal biru gelap itu pun berkilau, dan sangat langka, senyuman menghampiri bibirnya.

"Aigis."

Suara itu.

Aigis perlahan-lahan menurunkan kedua lengannya, matanya membelalak, tidak percaya. Ia serasa dihantam oleh gelombang laut pasang yang rasanya bisa melonggarkan semua sekrup di tubuhnya sekali pukul, emosinya tidak terkendali.

_Tidak, _pikir Aigis. _Tidak mungkin._

* * *

Si gadis tersenyum lebar, melambai pada Akihiko.

"Senpai!"

Akihiko syok di tempat. Ia mulai merasakan matanya berair.

* * *

Sepasang kembar itu pun tersenyum, si gadis dengan senyumannya yang lebar dan cerah serta si pemuda dengan senyuman kecilnya – namun sanggup meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Jika ada perubahan, hanyalah perubahan-perubahan kecil yang tidak penting – mereka tetaplah sama dengan mereka yang dulu lima tahun yang lalu. Kelompok kecil itu tertegun, tidak percaya.

"Kami pulang."

Dua kata yang menggetarkan sanubari mereka.

_Ini nyata, percayalah._


End file.
